Ezra and Sabine's little secrets
by james739
Summary: A fic I needed to do


**Ezra and Sabine's little secrets**

 **Takes place at least after season 1 and very early in 2**

Sabine was finishing a small painting in her room, nothing much, just a small thing on her mind, most of the crew had left to buy supplies so that just left her, Ezra and Chopper, but Chop was shut down for a recharge with left her and Ezra in charge of the GHOST, she hoped Ezra would go with them but Hera suggested he'd stay, 'let you two bond.' She said, but as of now she just stayed in her room, she wanted to do what she would when she and Hera were the only ones in or just her alone, but with Ezra, she wasn't sure she wanted him to know her secret, Kanen and Zeb didn't know and she knew them longer, and Chop just didn't care, she wanted to tell but she just felt so embarrassed about it, it took all her courage to tell Hera, Sabine was so lucky Hera was so understanding and that she kept the same secret, still if Ezra or the others found out.

At this point she was a little hungry so she want to get a small bit to eat, she left her room and down to the kitchen, Ezra was there, sitting at the table, looks like he just had a small bare of chocolate, like she was going to, he also looked like he was thinking on something, she grabbed a bare from the cupboard "Hay Ez." She said waling to the table.

Ezra gave her a nerves wave of acknowledgement "Hay." He was looking at his hands nervously, a slight brake in his voce, he tried to chough it off, Sabine sat next to him 'might as well try' she thought.

Sabine leaned back in her chair and took a bit out of the bar, after swallowing she decided to get to the point "Alright Briger, what up?"

Ezra was a little caught off guard by this "Urr… not much really, I mean… *sigh*there's a lot of things on my mind right now." He put his elbows on the table and rubbed his head.

Sabine decided to show a little concern "Jedi training getting to you again?" she asked, knowing he was like this after his more intense training sessions.

Ezra shuck his head "No, the training's fine, I'm getting better at it, meditating defiantly, but…" he flopped his hand on the table "… let just say I need to tell you something, it's one of the reasons Hera told me to stay here."

Sabine's interest perked up, after swallowing her second bite wile Ezra was taking, she asked "WH…what do you mean?" she really had no idea where this was going.

Ezra sighed again, he really just wanted to say what was on his mind right now but had to explain it "Yesterday I decided I needed to tell someone something, something I knew what would me untold embarrassment, I trust you guys, but felt if I told you all at once I'd look like an idiot and I'd never hear the end of it, so I decided to tell Here…"

 **Yesterday**

Hera was in the PHANTOM finishing her check-up when there was a knock at the hatch "Who is it?" she yelled, looking down.

"It's me, Ezra, am I allowed in?" she herd Ezra's voice fatly.

Hera put her last few tools in her tool box and went to the hatch, opening it, Ezra was just underneath looking over his shoulder and back "Of cores you can, just please don't brake anything, I just finished fixing this place up." She allowed him in and shut the hatch behind him, he sat in a chair and Hera sat right in front of him so they faced each other "Is there something you want to tell me, you look like you just sealed Chopper of to someone." She joked, trying to ease the tension.

Ezra made a small laugh "No, it not that serious, as fun that would be, but this..." he breathed in loudly fidgeting his hands "this is more personal."

Hera put her hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly "It okay Ezra, I told you if you needed someone to take to I'd listen, take you time."

Ezra smiled bat for a few seconds before frowning and began "Well, it's now or never." He said more to himself, breathing again before continuing "basically, been raised on the streets you have to learn to grow up fast, you learn a few thing that, at my age, you know you're not supposed to know, trading with dealers on the black market, locations to steal, spices and death-stick, you name it, but then you learn you have feelings, feeling like, you like something, or somethings that, peak your attention, and make you feel like you want to do things and… I don't know…" he started to struggle with what he was getting at.

Hera lesioned, not quite shore what he was trying to say but she knew that it must be hard to describe these things to other people "I know it was hard for you to live like that Ezra, and I shore you find it hard to admit your feelings about something, but you can tell me what it is, I won't tell anyone if it not serious."

They looked at each other for a minute before Ezra finally cleared his throat "Well the thing is… I…" he brace himself "… I have a foot fetish." 'There, I said it, I said it." Ezra held his head down a little "When I was ten or so, when I saw a woman, be they human, twi'lek, togruta or whatever I get these feelings, like I want to touch them, feel them and… and… smell them… and taste them I…" he was so ashamed.

Hera put her finger on his lips to calm him down, she was indeed shocked, her eyes widened at that 'foot fetish' for shore time but she needed to comfort him now, he needed to know it was okay, that she was okay with it "shhh shh it okay Ezra, you've been very brave telling me this now, having a foot fetish is perfectly normal as far as I'm concerned." She said, as Ezra looked to see her face, she started shifting her boots off.

Ezra was amazed, he herd shifting up but was too surprised at Hera been so understanding to realise what she was doing "WH… you… you mean it, I mean thank you but, is it really that normal?" he asked confused.

Hera smiled and leaned back in her chair was did Ezra sat strait in his "Of cores it is Ezra, I hear it one of the most common odd fetishes in all the galaxy, and besides…" Ezra looked down as Hera legs were both stretched out to one side, here boots were tucked under her chair, her trousers were rolled up slightly up her legs, and most of all, here sweat stained white socks were off next to her boots, and her bare feet were exposed, toes pointing up "I'm a secret barefoot walker." Se smile became more cheekily.

Ezra just stared at Hera's green feet for a long while, she had as ten and half foot size, wrinkly soles and rather plain toes with no nail polish, there was also a very strong smell of boot feet and they looked sweaty, Hera was even starting to wiggle her toes, scrunching and stretching as they enjoyed the fresh air, Ezra looked bat to Hera's face, she was still smiling "Dose umm… dose any of the others know?" he asked

Hera laughed a little "Hm, let's just say you're the say you're the first man to know, I over herd Kanen and Zeb take about it once, Kanen doesn't seem to care about feet and Zed definitely finds humanoid feet ugly, they both definitely find it weird and wouldn't accept it as readily as I did now, Chopper, he was the first, but been a droid, he just doesn't care, or maybe that's just him, Sabine on the other hand…" she crossed her legs, putting her right foot flat on the floor and her left up so it as more visible to Ezra "Turns out she's a barefoot walker as well, and when the boys are gone, we'd take off our boots and sock and just… enjoy it, if we're on a planet on a good warm day and no chores needed doing we'd go for a walk, feel the grass and dirt under our feet, even if it was raining we'd still go out and stick our feet in ponds or mud, and sometimes we'd sit next to each other and… do things, things that I know now, you want to do to my feet right now." She widened her toes to teas Ezra, she then asked "Do you find it odd that, even though I like men, I hate men's feet and only like women's feet?"

Ezra shrugged and shuck his head "Heck if I know, I like the look of women's feet and hate men's feet too and I'm not a barefoot walker, and Zeb's one to take about how ours look." Ezra scoffed, he watched Hera's foot wiggle for a few second before saying "Thank you Hera, for been so understanding, I really do appreciate it." He looked back now asked hesitantly "Do um… do you want me to well, you know?"

Hera laughed again, patting him on the shoulder "Ha, maybe some other time Ezra, I just took them off to make you feel more comfortable, but tomorrow I'm going with the boys to get some supplies, I'm leaving Sabine here as well, I'll let you tell what you told me, I know shill really appreciate you telling her this." She grabbed her socks and slid them on, she then put her boots on and walked to the hatch.

Ezra got up too and joined her, but and slight nerves gain "Sabine… are you sure she'll…"

Undoing the hatch Hera gave her a reshoring smile "don't worry Ezra, she be surprised like me but she'll warm up to it quickly and I bet you she be almost as quick to take them off." She opened the hatch and went down the ladder "And I don't think she'll kill you for it." She joked, Ezra staid up a few second before coming down too.

 **Present**

Sabine had finished her bar off at some point but she just stared at Ezra for a long moment, 'Ezra had a foot fetish, HIM!' she thought, she just couldn't believe it, on one she was glad she could be more free around him, on the other, her and Hera's secret was out, she wasn't quite shore how to deal with it "So… what happens now?" she asked, her feet shuffled her legs, it was as if her feet wanted to be free.

Ezra looked down at her boots, knowing that this was just as awkward for her as it was for him "I don't know, I told you what Hera told me, you don't have to if you don't want to." He assured.

Sabine gave it a minuet, thinking how she was going to go about this, but then she just said out loud "Screw it!" She leaned down and unbuckled her boots, put them aside and raised her feet up on the table, she grind as Ezra saw them "Go on then foot fetish jedi, take off my socks." She cooed

Ezra gulped was he looked at them, waiting for him, becoming for him, he moved up so he was right in front of them, he reached out but before touching then asked "Can I… role up your trouser legs, please?" Sabine gave him a questioning look for a second before shrugging it off and giving him the go ahead, with that, he rolled her trouser legs up to her knees, and with great effort, he grabbed her bright violet socks, and they slid off to reveal her bare feet, size ten, smooth soles and long flexible toes, he could smell the sweaty boot smell almost exactly like Hera's feet, and no nail polish ether 'I guess her artisticness only extends to her hair and armor.' He thought "Their beautiful." He just blurted out.

Sabine raid an eyebrow as her grin cocked to one side "Oh are they now, do you say that about all the lady's feet?" she said, wiggling her toes.

Ezra smiled at their beauty, trying to look at Sabine's face when he was talking to her "Well considering I never saw woman's feet this close before and no woman would show them like this to me, I'd say yours are very beautiful, Hera's are too but I didn't get a chance to really 'explore' them" he admitted, he thought both Hera's and Sabine's feet were bountiful but right now, it was Sabine's that were on display.

Sabine nodded at Ezra's answer "Fair enough." Sabine then pulled her feet away from Ezra's face and stood up "Grab by boots and follow me." She ordered, taking her socks and walking to her room. Ezra grabbed her boots as he was told and followed behind, Ezra watched her feet as she walked, she seemed to rub and slid them on the metal floor and when they got to her room door, she spun on the balls of her feet, the do roped "Leave them there." She pointed to the side in her room, as he placed them where she wanted them Sabine walked to herbed ad sat down, she then beckoned him to come over, Ezra sat at the end of the to her and she laid her head on her pillow, and finely, she place her feet on Ezra's lap "Go on now, give me a massage worthy of jedi."

Ezra took his gloves of and lad them next to Sabine's socks and finely after a long time, he put both hands on her left foot, the soft and smooveness gave him shivers, he started to rub his thumbs up and down her sole, Sabine started moaning almost immediately, initial tough dominions melted away to a submissive coo, Ezra intensified the motions, rubbing up and down the arch with one hand while rubbing a cercal on the ball with the other, she gasped at this and her eyes were closed "In love already?" Ezra teased.

Sabine blushed looking to the sad "I had no idea you were this good, have you done this before?" she asked, straitening her hair a little.

Ezra smiled and shuck "Nope, first time ever, you have the honour of been the first to be massaged by me, I gave Hera a chance but she politely declined." Ezra then let go of Sabine's left foot and began on her right, repeating the same motions.

Sabine laid her head back in the pillow, enjoying her other foot getting the same treatment, wiggling her toes on her left foot "Her lose, my gain." He continued as long as he did on her left foot, when he when done, Ezra gave her feet time to relax "Well, you did that a lot better than Hera that's foe shore, what would you like to do to them now?" he watched Ezra adjust himself, slipping his shoos o but kept his socks on.

Ezra was now facing her properly "I think you'll like this, lift your feet up and spread your toes out was wide as you can." Sabine looked curiously at him but obeyed, as she lifted her feet up, Ezra slid his fingers in-between the gaps of her toes, Sabine gasped at this, neither she nor Hera had ever done this before, now he squeezed between the toes and rocked them back and forth by the balls, the sensation made Sabine moans grew louder with pleasure, a few minutes later, Ezra stopped and laid her feet on his lap.

Sabine was eventually able to calm her breathing, her toes twitching and her heart pounding "That… was… something… new…" she he looked up to Ezra and they both smiled at each other, she raised her right foot up to Ezra's head and stroked his hair, coming it between her toes "You… are amazing." She pushed the foot against his check.

Ezra smile grew more seductive "Oh, we're not finished yet." He grabbed her foot by the ankle, they both new what was coming next, Sabine watched with anticipation, Ezra liked his lips "Now for the best part." Ezra the stuck out his tongue and proceeded to lick her foot from the bottom of the heal to the tip of the big toe, salty but sweet, Just the way Ezra hoped, he licked again, trying to put as much saliva on her feet as possible, oh how Sabine clearly loved it, biting her bottom lip at the feeling, it was just as good when Hera did this for her, or when she did it for Hera, when Ezra was done licking the sole, he then started concentrating on the toes, licking between them and getting a few giggles from her, she found she wasn't very ticklish on her feet but between the toes seemed to be the exception, Ezra seemed to teas her, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it like a taunt.

When Ezra was done licking her toes, he began sucking on them, each one at a time, sometimes two or three on the smaller toes, but the big toe got the biggest reaction from Sabine, after a bit, Ezra laid the foot back on his lap, Sabine raised the other foot for him to grab "Second verse-" she said, them both said "-Same as the first!" in unison, the Ezra repeated, the sole licking, the toe licking, the toe sucking, all of it, just as long and just as good, when it was all done, Ezra lad them both her feet down, and both just relaxed, Ezra just wiped some saliva of his face and Sabine just letting the saliva drip on her bed sheets or Ezra's trousers, five minutes must have passed before Sabine sat up and sat right next to Ezra, she reached around and pulled him in "Thanks Ezra, that was an amazing massage, it was defiantly worth it ." She then locked his head and ruffled his hair playfully.

Sabine's grip was nowhere near as strong as Zeb's, but Ezra allowed it, only putting up a weak struggle before she let go "Thanks for been my first, I never thought I'd ever meet anyone who'd let me do that, and what do you know, I meet you and Hera."

Sabine smiled "I'm glad I gave you this opportunity, actually, I think we'll find more." She said, Ezra looked at for elaboration, Sabine explained "since we learned about the whole rebellion, Hera told me about Ahsoka, apparently been a togruta, she enjoys been barefoot as well, and when they learned of each other's… little secret, they formed a little get together so they can enjoy… this-" she stretched out one foot for emphasis "And now we're all part of this alliance, Hera said she'd like me to be a part of their group, I guess you'll be part of it too." He lightly slapped Ezra on the back.

Now Ezra's mind was really racing "Three women who like been barefoot and doing foot related thing, this is like, a late birthday present" she said with glee, he looked to Sabine "Guess I'll have to prove myself to Hera before she recommends me to Ahsoka though." He knew he'd wind up doing Ahsoka anyway give his luck now 'if there was such a thing as luck' as he remembered some of Kanen's teachings.

Sabine fulfilled his hair one more time be for standing up "If it was up to me, you'd be all mine, but I'd say you'll be having all our feet in your moth by the end of the month." She smirked, putting that image in both their heads, both looking forwards to when that time comes, Sabine then thought for a moment "So, what do you want to do now." She asked uncertain herself what to do next.

Ezra dropped his smile for a second "I... have no idea, how long till the others get back?"

Both checked the clock in Sabine's room "We still have four and a quarter standard hours, we've got plenty of time, how about… Dejarik, it'll pass some time, winner get to choose how to play with my feet next." She declared.

Ezra's smile returned "Ether way, we both win." Ezra grabbed his shoes a slid them on quickly, Sabine made her way for the door but made no movement for her boots, she was not going to squander her chance to enjoy been barefoot in the GHOST, as Ezra joined her at the door and she opened it, Ezra the asked "Just out of curiosity, when exactly did you decide to become a barefoot walker?"

Sabine looked back at Ezra and thought for a moment, trying to remember "I can't quite remember but I knew when I was young I always liked been barefoot…" they both looked down to see Chopper in front of them.

Chopper had just reactivated from his recharge and had just caught the last bits of the two's conversation, he looked down at Sabine's feet and looked back up to her face, then to Ezra, then to Sabine " _Wa-wa-war WAarr ur!"(You are both weirdos)_ Chopper said as he then just roles on of to do whatever task he was set out to do, not wanting to know anymore then what he already did, Ezra and Sabine just watched him go on his way, mumbling to himself, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

 **Four and a quarter hours later**

Ezra and Sabine both waited for the others to get back, regardless of who won, Sabine's feet were all wet from a new coat of saliva in her boots, when the rest got back and finished the packing Kanen and Zeb left to play their own game of Dejarik and Chopper just watched, Hera met up with them in Sabine's room "So, how have you two been?" he noted the more friendlier demeanour they had towards each other.

Ezra answered first "Well, you were right, she was more than ready to take them off." Sabine gave him a mock warning look, but laughed all the same.

Sabine rubbed her booted foot as if she was ready to take them off again at a moment's notice "You missed out on something amazing Hera, he was incredible, he hand were firm and flexible and his tongue was… oh man when do we get to do this again?" she asked exited.

Hera did a mock sagely voice and raised her hand in a calming gesture "Patience my young apprentice-" she went back to her normal voice and pointed her thumb back to ruffle where the others were "-There's a mission that came up while we were out, in two days I'll send them out with Chopper and the PHANTOM, it'll take them just over a week, so ye." The three continued on describing the day's events and the mission that was ordered, looking forward to what will come next.


End file.
